


Comfort

by mockingpanems



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 21:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockingpanems/pseuds/mockingpanems
Summary: Overwhelmed by the recent news coming from Icecrown, Anduin finds himself needing comfort from two people he trusts.
Kudos: 35





	Comfort

Anduin Wrynn stood in his throne room, pacing back and forth and keeping a continuous gaze on the stone floor beneath him. The pacing was the only way for him to direct his nervous energy without shouting at anyone. He wasn’t normally inclined to raising his voice, but the news he had just received left his mind reeling.

Spymaster Mathias Shaw had come to Stormwind Keep to deliver the news, as he always did. The news was dire, as it always was. It was a rarity that Shaw delivered any positive developments to the king. It was such a rarity that Anduin knew exactly what was about to happen when a servant arrived at the doorway to his quarters with notification of Shaw’s arrival. Frustration. Pain. War.

What Shaw had told him was indeed a tricky situation. Was war on the horizon for his people? Could they afford it? He knew the answer to the second question in both his mind and his heart. Of course they couldn’t. Would the Alliance survive this? Would Azeroth? 

He had called an emergency meeting with his council prior to beginning his pacing around the throne room. As he awaited everyone’s arrival, he tried his best to regulate his breathing. _ Light, bring me peace. Give me strength to get through this._

Soon enough, everyone was here. Following the treaty between the Alliance and Horde, Anduin had invited a select few members of the Horde to temporarily join his council. While Sylvanas Windrunner roamed free, he would consider the ideas of both factions. That way, if it came down to killing her, both factions would have justice in the way that felt right for them.

They all gathered around the table in the map room. Despite being one singular council, there was still a distinct line dividing members of opposite factions. To his left stood Jaina, Genn, Prophet Velen, and Grand Admiral Jes-Tereth. To his right stood Zekhan, a friend of the late Varok Saurfang, who would have been invited to the council had it not been for that fateful mak’gora. Next to Zekhan was Valeera Sanguinar, a blood elf who did not swear herself to either faction but acted as a messenger for both. Finally, there was the goblin Grizzek, who was apparently married to a gnome. Anduin assumed that their mutual love for explosives had brought them together. _ How romantic. _ He thought.

“Thank you all for coming on such short notice. I’m afraid Spymaster Shaw has informed me of some troubling news. He had to check on the wellbeing of his spies who discovered the information, so he asked that I relay it to you.” He took a deep breath.

“As you are all aware, we are currently on the hunt for Sylvanas. Shaw has found...a very convincing lead to her whereabouts in Icecrown.” He couldn’t help but notice the immediate shift on everyone’s faces. He knew what everyone was thinking.

“It is alleged that Sylvanas has made contact with Bolvar Fordragon, the former Lich King.” 

“Former?” Jaina questioned. Anduin nodded. “Shaw’s spies reported that apparently Sylvanas tried to fight the Lich King on her own. The most frightening part is that she won. Bolvar was pinned down by chains when they found him. The Helm of Domination was nearby, ripped in half.” 

“I didn’t think it was even possible to remove the Helm of Domination without killing the wearer.” Jaina commented, her voice growing softer at the end of her sentence. She looked down at the floor for a lingering moment.

“Without a leader, the Scourge will run rampant across Azeroth!” Genn exclaimed, anger laced in his words. “What is that banshee doing?!”

“Unfortunately, that isn’t the end of our plight.” Anduin sighed. “Breaking the Helm of Domination released a powerful wave of magic, literally shattering the sky. We don’t know what is up there, but it doesn’t look good.” The table was quiet for a long moment.

“If I may add sometin, Ya Majesty?” Zekhan shifted nervously. “Of course, Zekhan.” The young king replied, allowing himself to offer the troll a fleeting smile. He could tell that Zekhan was intimidated by being in the Alliance capital as a member of the Horde, and he wanted to make sure that Zekhan knew to trust him. Thankfully, he saw a shift in the troll’s posture as he relaxed slightly. “My fada told me stories of de battle with de Lich King years ago. He said dat de Helm of Domination be connectin’ to de Shadowlands.” 

The Shadowlands. Anduin had learned of the realm during his priestly studies with Velen. A realm where the dead go to spend eternity. 

“If this is true, this escalates the issue drastically. It could mean that the spirits of the departed are in danger.” He thought of his parents. _ Light protect them, please. Give them strength in each other’s presence. _

“Regardless of what Sylvanas is doing with the Shadowlands”, Prophet Velen added, “we must act swiftly.”

“Agreed, my friend.” Anduin replied. “I will call for the champions of the Alliance to help with the investigation. The purpose of this council meeting was to keep both sides informed. We must stick together during a time like this.”

Anduin turned to the Horde-oriented side of the table. “I trust that you three can relay this discussion to the leadership council in Orgrimmar?” “You got it, sir.” Grizzek replied. “Gobin memory…” He tapped a finger twice against his head. “...the best in the world.” The king nodded, struggling to contain a small smirk forming on his lips. _ How I admire a goblin’s confidence. _

Valeera looked down suspiciously at the goblin before turning to Anduin. “I will ensure that Grizzek does not forget about his superior memory.” The whole council let out small chuckles, except for Genn, of course. He still did not particularly care for working with the Horde on anything.

“Hey, hey, listen here elf lady! Goblins are smarter than you think!” Valeera smiled. “I never doubted your intelligence, Grizzek. I respect your ability to create anything out of...well, anything.” “That’s right.” Grizzek replied, pretending to wipe dust off of his hands before folding his arms and puffing his chest out with pride.

After closing remarks, the meeting adjourned. Slowly, the council parted ways. The royal guards eyed the Horde ambassadors warily, but did not create a fuss. Pretty soon, the only council members who remained were Jaina, Genn, and Zekhan. 

“I hope they did not leave you here with no means of getting home.” Anduin told Zekhan, who was rummaging frantically through his bag. “Ah, no no, Ya Majesty. I told dem I had a hearthstone. It should be somewhere in me bag.” 

The king nodded. “Hearthstones are convenient, aren’t they? I have one set to my quarters.” 

“...and mine be set ta mine.” Zekhan stopped his searching for a moment to look at Stormwind’s king. Anduin offered him a fleeting smile so brief that he could have missed it if he blinked. 

_ He can’t be much older den me, _ Zekhan thought, _ but he be lookin’ like he’s seen it all already. Reminds me of Saurfang._

Dark circles had formed underneath the human’s striking blue eyes. He carried his eyelids low, and his head drooped slightly. His mouth rested in an entirely neutral position. Zekhan knew that plate armor was generally heavy, but the king’s armor looked as though it could crush him in his current state.

The two looked at each other for a lingering moment before Zekhan spoke. “You be feelin’ alright, Ya Majesty?” 

Anduin did not know how to respond. Such a loaded question. He sighed. “To be honest, I don’t really know. It is what it is.” 

“You be sleepin’ okay?”

The king forced himself not to chuckle sarcastically. _ Sleep? What is sleep? _ He couldn’t remember the last time he had a full night’s rest. Most nights it was either restlessness before falling asleep or nightmares that would not allow him to drift off again. Sometimes it was both. 

“Not really.” Anduin finally replied. It felt strange to him to be this open with someone he hardly knew, but this was understandably a vulnerable time for him.

Zekhan sighed sympathetically. “De spirits be restless dese days. Azeroth be in pain, but I still believe dere is a chance ta restore balance ta dis world. Do not give up hope yet.”

Anduin’s burden felt slightly lighter, if only for a moment. “I admire your optimism, Zekhan.”

The troll smiled. “Ya know, Saurfang was de one dat taught me ta trust ya. He spoke well of ya. Said ya be doin’ good for dis world.” 

“Did he really say those things?”

Zekhan nodded. “From what I’ve seen, Saurfang was right. Ya be doin’ a good ting for our future. I admire dat.”

Anduin allowed himself to smile for a bit longer this time, despite the ache in his heart not completely dissipating. “Thank you, Zekhan. That means a lot. I don’t always feel like I’m doing the right thing, but I’d like to think I have an okay track record.”

Zekhan nodded again. “It be an honor ta serve Azeroth by ya side, King Wrynn. I appreciate ya invitation to de council.” 

“Of course. I hope everyone maintains an amicable mindset through this process of healing Azeroth. We will not stand a chance against any of our current threats if we are divided.” 

“Maybe some of us can become good friends through dis.” Zekhan added. Anduin nodded. “I think we will.” 

Zekhan returned his attention to finding his hearthstone for a brief moment. “If it’s easier,” Anduin began, “Lady Proudmoore is in the map room talking to King Greymane. I can see if she can conjure a portal to Orgrimmar.” Relief spread across the young troll’s face. “If it’s no trouble.” Anduin shook his head. “I’m asking her for a friend.” The pair smiled at each other before the king led the troll back into the map room.

Thankfully, Jaina was able to conjure a portal to Orgrimmar. Zekhan said his farewells to his new Alliance friends before stepping through the portal, which closed behind him.

***

Jaina broke the silence that followed. “Well, I’d say that was a pretty successful first meeting with the new council, wouldn’t you agree?” She turned her head back and forth between Anduin and Genn.

The old wolf made a noise as close to a growl as his human form would allow. “I cannot believe we are working with the Horde on this. You’ve got to realize what we’re working with here, Anduin!” 

The boy king felt the ache in his heart intensify. “So do you.” He responded coldly.

“How many more times are we going to allow the Horde to make amends? It is only a matter of time before they betray us again!” Genn’s voice was becoming louder, more aggressive. Out of the corner of his eye, Anduin saw Jaina ushering the guards out of the room, softly closing the door and returning to the center of the room. The tightness in his chest continued to grow. He began to feel his pulse quickening.

The king of Gilneas continued to lecture him. Anduin couldn’t completely pay attention to him, though. His mind was beginning to race. He was only able to catch glimpses of what Genn was saying. “Teldrassil...tragedy...Horde monsters allowed Sylvanas...betrayed your father…”

The room began to spin. His heart was pounding now. His breathing hastened.

“STOP!” A voice shouted. It took a moment for Anduin to realize that the voice had been his own. Both Genn and Jaina looked startled.

“I can’t listen to any more! No more from you!” He pointed a shaky finger at Genn. 

His breathing was heavy as he shouted. “I get it, Genn. I am not and will never be the King of Stormwind you want. But guess what? You are not my father! Somewhere in your mind you have it set that you can walk all over me because my father trusted you to look out for me. This - what you’re doing is not looking out for me! I’ve barely slept. I can’t eat. What do I get from you in support? Nothing! You belittle me, you lecture me every day, and I’ve had it! If you want to lead the Alliance your way, then maybe I should step down from the throne and coronate you myself! Is that what you want?!”

Genn and Jaina both said nothing.

Anduin felt himself sink to the floor, his plate armor feeling like the heaviest thing in the world. Suddenly, he wanted to rip it all off. “Stupid armor!” His voice broke. He stood and angrily pushed his shoulderpads off, sending them crashing to the floor.

“Anduin…” Jaina cautiously murmured. The king did not respond, instead tugging off his plate gloves and tossing them on the floor. Tears stung his eyes and his lips quivered. In an instant, Anduin opened the door, stepping through and slamming it behind him. The old door shook in his wake.

After a long silence, Genn spoke. “I was just stating my opinion, Jaina.” The mage sighed. “Genn, he knows your opinion of the Horde. Everyone does. Is it not obvious to you that he’s becoming overwhelmed? You can see it physically.” She gestured to the area around her eyes.

“I just wanted him to think about the decision to invite the Horde into his city.”

“He has made the decision already! Look Genn, I know you made a promise to Varian. I did too, but at the end of the day, it’s his city. We act as his advisors, not his decision makers. I think your daily lecturing is really starting to take a toll on him.” 

“It’s not daily.” Genn mumbled.

“It’s pretty close to daily.” She paused for a moment, choosing her words carefully. “He’s still young. He needs to take responsibility for his kingdom, yes, but he also needs us to support him through dark times. He needs emotional support.”

“Jaina, you know I’m not very good at the whole emotional thing.”

“Yes, I know, but the least you can do is try.”

The old wolf looked down at his shoes, sighing through his nose. “I don’t think he’d be willing to talk to me right now. Perhaps I should apologize to him when he’s had a chance to cool off.”

“That sounds fair.” She walked around the room to pick up the various pieces of armor Anduin had discarded. “I’m going to give him his stuff back. I’ll meet you in the throne room afterwards for a portal to Boralus, that is if you wish to accompany me.” Genn nodded. “Alright. Good luck, Jaina.”

***

A guard stationed in the throne room informed Jaina of Anduin’s whereabouts. Balancing the armor in one arm and grabbing the railing with her free hand, Jaina made her way up the creaky wooden steps to the keep’s private living quarters.

Gently, she knocked on the door to Anduin’s room. Her knocking pushed the door open slightly. “Anduin?” She called quietly into the darkened space. The curtains were drawn closed despite being open this morning. The king usually liked natural light. _ Strange. _ Jaina opened the door further. In place of window light was a lit candelabra, which illuminated the room enough for Jaina to see the rest of Anduin’s armor scattered across the floor. “Anduin?” She called again. A brief rustling sound came from the bed. “Not now, Auntie.” His voice sounded pained, but soft. 

“I brought you your armor.”

“I don’t want it.”

Jaina placed the armor on top of Anduin’s dresser, walking across the room to the other side of the bed where his face was visible. She pulled a chair over from the edge of the room and placed it beside the bed. She sat down, letting out a breath she did not realize she was holding as she did so.

“Tell me how you’re feeling.”

She could barely make out Anduin’s form in the darkness. He had slipped into a pair of cotton pajamas, but his hair was still in its usual daytime ponytail. While she was waiting for him to respond, she noticed a second candelabra on the nightstand beside them. She whispered a short spell to herself, forming a small flame on her finger and lighting the wicks with it. The room brightened to a perfect soft glow, and Jaina could now see Anduin’s unhappiness clearly.

His expressionless face was halfway buried into his pillow. His voice was partially muffed as he spoke.

“I was never meant to be king.”

_What?_

“What do you mean, Anduin? Of course you were!”

“It was my birthright, yes.” The king replied. “But the birthright was never meant for someone like me. Someone so weak. Someone who always makes the wrong choices.”

Jaina did not know how to respond. She remained quiet in case Anduin wanted to say more, and he did.

“My father was right to be disappointed in my path towards priesthood, and Genn is right to want to control what I do. I can’t do this.”

Jaina’s expression softened into one of sympathy, but she continued to let him speak. He sat up in his bed.

“How many more wars must we have? How many more must die before we have a lasting peace? There is no way we can muster an army strong enough to defeat Sylvanas if she is able to defeat the Lich King’s power on her own. That’s including the Horde, who Genn hates and hates me for siding with. Tyrande is out there somewhere, probably plotting both Sylvanas’s death and mine. Of course she is, I couldn’t keep her people safe.” 

His voice broke. “I can’t keep anyone safe, Jaina. I’m failing as a king.”

“Anduin…” Jaina whispered. Even in the low light of the room, she could see tears leaving shimmery streams down his face. 

“I don’t even know why I’m crying right now.” He sniffed and inhaled a choked breath. “Nothing tragic has happened to me recently.”

“I know why you’re crying.” His aunt replied. 

“You do?”

“You’re overwhelmed, and rightly so. There are a lot of loose ends that need to be tied now that The Fourth War is over. You have people directing you every which way trying to get their issues solved first, Sylvanas is doing Light knows what with the Shadowlands, and we’re already stretched thin. It’s alright to be scared, Anduin.”

“I wish my father were here. He wouldn’t be scared.”

Jaina shook her head, smiling softly and kindly. “I don’t know about that. Your father may not have been one to show emotions, but that doesn’t mean he didn’t feel them. There were times where we would discuss strategy and by the end of it, your father would have his head in his hands. He was scared too, Anduin. The only difference between you two is that he wouldn’t cry.” 

When Anduin began to wipe away his tears, Jaina felt the need to clarify. “That doesn’t mean that you can’t cry.” Anduin smiled slightly with relief, though his lips quivered. Another tear fell. 

“For the record, I know for a fact that your parents would be tremendously proud of you.” “You think so?” Anduin questioned. “I know so. You’re doing an amazing job, Anduin.”

“Thank you, Jaina. I’m trying, I really am.”

“I know you are. We all do. You’re doing great.” 

Anduin smiled.

There was a moment of pause, the only noise being the quiet sniffs from Anduin.

“I can’t take one more lecture from Genn, Jaina. If he yells at me one more time, I will lose my mind.” Jaina nodded. “I’ve already spoken with him about it. I agree that he needs to dial it back. You aren’t his punching bag.”

Anduin shook his head, wiping his nose with his shirt sleeve. “No, I’m not. You’re right, Auntie.” 

Jaina looked at the boy king, a boy she had seen like a son to her in ways. _ He sounds so small. So young. So vulnerable. _ Her mind drifted back for a moment to the days of helping Varian look after him. She had needed to protect him then. She needed to protect him now.

“Anduin, why don’t you let Genn and I handle the loose ends in the keep for tonight? I think you need some food and some sleep. I’ll go down to the Pandaren landing site and get you some of those lotus root buns you like. Then you’ll sleep.”

“You’d do that for me?” His voice resembled a curious child.

“Of course I would! You know I’m here for you. Also, if Genn tries anything stupid while we’re in charge, I will not hesitate to freeze him. Only at his feet, of course. I wouldn’t want the old man to get hypothermia.”

Anduin chuckled. _ The thought of Genn being frozen at his feet is amusing to me right now._

“Thank you, Auntie. I’m really lucky to have you with me again.” For some reason unknown to him, his voice broke, and tears began to fall more frequently. “It’s just been so exhausting…”

“Oh, Anduin...” Jaina cooed. She stood up, leaning over the bed and pulling him into a hug. With the gentleness of his auntie’s hug, Anduin’s cries turned into sobs. His body shook as he cried, his aunt holding him tight and rubbing his back. Jaina and Anduin sat there on his bed for Light knows how long, until eventually, his crying ceased. After assuring that Anduin was stable enough to be left alone, Jaina left to get food for them.

It did not take her long at all to retrieve the promised lotus root buns, a box for each of them. They ate together in Anduin’s room, saying little but enjoying each other’s company. The red puffiness in Anduin’s eyes faded gradually as he ate, the familiar food offering a pleasant comfort to him.

As Jaina stood to discard the boxes and reconvene with Genn, Anduin sighed. “Thank you, Jaina. Please let me know if an emergency arises tonight, and I’ll be ready to help.” Jaina’s plan was to allow Anduin to have a full night’s rest, so she did not intend to disturb him for the rest of the evening regardless of what happened. She agreed to his request anyway though, to offer a sense of peace for the king. “I will.”

She hugged him briefly before smiling down at him a final time. She squeezed his reddened cheek fondly. “Get some rest.” Anduin nodded, and Jaina turned to leave.

Discarding the boxes in the kitchen, she met up with Genn in the throne room as promised. Genn looked concerned as he spoke. “Is he alright?” She nodded. “He’s okay. I’m changing our plans for the evening, though. I told him we’d watch over Stormwind while he gets some sleep.” “Seems like a good plan.” Genn replied. “He needs it.”

Thankfully, not much happened through the night. A few couriers came with messages, but nothing dire that needed Anduin’s immediate attention. Around midnight, Jaina quietly went back upstairs to ensure the king’s wellbeing. Just as she had hoped, Anduin was fast asleep. Soft snoring could be heard from the doorway, the gentle kind of snore. Jaina chuckled to herself. _ Fitting for someone so gentle._

***

The night went as quickly as it came. Anduin was surprised to wake up when he did. _Has it really happened? A full night’s rest? _

His bones did not ache for the first time he could remember. He sat up and stretched his arms above his head, groaning with the pressure, but not uncomfortably. It was that good kind of stretch, the kind that makes one’s body shake itself into immediate relaxation.

Swinging his legs over to the side of the bed, he noticed that his armor was still discarded on the floor, besides the three pieces Jaina had collected last night. Carefully, he picked up each piece and fastened it to his armor stand. Today was not a day for heavy plate. He dressed himself in his formal cloth attire, sash and all, before heading downstairs for breakfast.

Jaina and Genn were already discussing something among themselves as he approached the table. “Hey, there he is!” Genn’s voice boomed cheerfully. “Morning Genn, morning Auntie!” The king replied, smiling wider than he remembered smiling in a long time.

“How’d you sleep?” Jaina inquired. “You look so much better today.”

“It was wonderful, I slept through the whole night! No interruptions from anyone or anything. I haven’t felt this good in a long time.”

“That’s wonderful, my boy. You deserved every second of that sleep.” The old wolf said.

Talk at breakfast was casual and lighthearted. There were even a few laughs mixed into the meal. When breakfast was over and the servants had cleared the table, Genn pulled Anduin aside.

“I wanted to talk to you… about yesterday.”

Almost immediately, Anduin dreaded the conversation ahead. The older man looked down at his shoes for a moment, mustering up the courage to say what he needed to.

“I...I’m sorry, Anduin. Truly. I know I’ve been a bit aggressive towards you and your decisions since you became king. I realize that such aggression and anger is not helpful. It is something that I am continuing to work on.”

_By the Light!_ Anduin was not expecting this.

“I understand, Genn.” He paused for a moment. “My father’s decisions as king were often driven by anger or aggression. It was in his nature. I, however, am more inclined to make decisions to maintain a long-lasting peace. You are not used to advising someone who thinks like this. Some may - and surely some do - think of me as too passive.”

“You can be assertive when it’s necessary.” Genn replied. “Sometimes you become aggressive, but only towards your enemies. Otherwise, it is not in your nature.”

Anduin nodded. “I’ve only really become aggressive towards a _certain banshee_.” The last two words, even as he spoke them now, had a tinge of anger in them.

“I can certainly relate to that.” Genn grumbled.

Anduin did not allow himself to fall into a darkened mindset. Instead, he looked up at his grey-haired friend. “My apologies for bringing her into this. I digress. My point is that I understand your mindset and appreciate your apology. Also, I forgive you.”

Genn’s scowl turned into a soft smile. “I appreciate your forgiveness.”

Then, Genn did something that neither men could have predicted. He opened his arms and enveloped Anduin in a brief yet meaningful hug. Anduin was surprised, but quickly hugged back before Genn had a chance to pull away. They patted each other on the back at the conclusion of the hug before they separated.

Anduin clapped Genn on a shoulder. “You ready to get to work, my friend?”

The old wolf chuckled. “You bet.”


End file.
